Episode 121 (7th February 1962)
Plot Ken receives two items of post: the left-wing magazine Survival and a cheque. He shows Frank the front cover of the magazine showing that he has had an article published within it and that he has been paid twenty-five guineas for his troubles. A proud Frank has to rush off to work before he can read it. Dennis tells Elsie that Ken has been asking him about his spending habits and political views. Elsie wonders why. Ken reads his article - The Student And The Working Class. Martha thinks Minnie should push Dennis for damages. Frank brags about Ken's article in the Corner Shop and Martha tells Minnie how interested Ken was in her life when they were chatting a few weeks' prior. Elsie asks Len if Ken has been talking to him. Martha and Minnie tell Ena about the article. She's intrigued about the questions that Ken asked Martha. Albert is upset at the article which attacks the working classes - he warns Ken that Frank won't like it and he should burn the magazine before he returns home. Albert kids on to Jack and Annie that he's not seen the article. Ena, Minnie and Martha are at a loose end and don't know how to fill in their day. Dennis is snubbed by them. He hears about the magazine and calls on Ken to give him ideas for writing for show business. He reads Ken's article but fails to recognise the negative references to himself in it. Len goes to the paper shop to obtain the midday edition for the news about the dog racing. Frank returns for his dinner and reads the article. He is shocked by it and the obvious references to the neighbours. Ken insists that he's on their side and assures Frank that no one in the area would think of buying the magazine. Frank asks Ken not to show his copy to anyone. Harry sees in Len's paper a report about the article, saying it strikes out at the neighbours. They realise that it will be all the evening editions as well, giving it maximum publicity. Cast Regular cast *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *15 Jubilee Terrace - Downstairs room Notes *Ken Barlow's age is stated as being 24 in the midday newspaper report in this episode whereas it was later established that he was born on 9th October 1939 and should therefore be 22. *A potential disaster in the recording of this episode was averted by quick-thinking production crew. In a scene in Part Two, Harry Hewitt and Len Fairclough enter the Rovers and join Albert Tatlock. They were scripted to discuss the dog racing and Len asks Harry if he has obtained the midday paper yet. Harry was to reply "no", causing Len to go out and buy one. The problem was that Ivan Beavis entered the set with the paper prop already under his left arm. To avoid having to go for a retake (then a costly proposition) the cameraman moves in on Peter Adamson and Jack Howarth, enabling Beavis to hide the paper which has then mysteriously disappeared when the shot pulls out, and allowing the scene to go on as scripted. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Harry and Len continue to follow the dogs. Kenneth Barlow receives a cheque from an unexpected quarter. Ena and Minnie recover from a domestic crisis, and when the mid-day edition of the evening paper comes out the residents find that Coronation Street has hit the front page. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,110,000 homes (1st place). *This episode was repeated as part of Granada Plus's first "character" block of episodes entitled; The Life & Loves of Ken Barlow on 12th October 1996. This repeat was edited down for timing reasons omitting the transition at the end of the opening scene and the first 2'00" from the following scene where Elsie Tanner rows with Dennis upon finding her hot water bottle underneath a cushion having spent a hour looking for it the previous night. Category:1962 episodes